A Decision with Serious Consequences
by J-Mith
Summary: Rita stitches Connie up which results in Connie ending up in Prison. Something happens in prison that makes Rita regret her decision greatly.
1. Chapter 1

Connie had been in prison for two long and tiring days now. She'd had plenty of time to reflect on her life, her choices and her work. She'd gone over and over her choice to let her daughter move to America with her father. Different scenarios circulated around her brain. Scenario one was that everything would have been fine if she'd have just said no. There would have been no void in her heart no ache there and no tears that she'd shed after her daughter had left. Scenario two was that she'd said no. This scenario was that the pair ripped shreds out of each other and her daughter ending up hating her. Scenario three was that she'd said yes. Her daughter was happier than she had ever been before, she received the attention that she required and was enjoying spending time with her father. The final scenario was that she'd said yes. But rather than enjoying it over there, her daughter hated it, detested her father and missed her mother. All of those things were racing around in Connie's head, however she wished that her daughter was enjoying her time over there and the company with it. Although she missed Grace her daughter did deserve a lot more than what she could give her.

The footsteps heading towards her cell drew her from her thoughts. As the cell door opened she rose to her feet.

"Hello beautiful." said the guard on duty, he had a tray of food in his hands. Connie narrowed her eyes at him and gave a deathly stare. 'How dare he speak to her like that' she thought to herself "A kiss for the food?" he asked with a smirk as her edged towards her. Connie took a few steps back fear beginning to brew inside her. In this place she was defenceless a guards word against a prisoners word. "No?" He asked pretending to have a sad look on his face. All Connie could do was shake her head, she couldn't form any words and if she did it would have only come out as a whisper. She jumped slightly when the guard suddenly tipped the food on the tray onto the floor.

"Maybe next time eh unless you like eating off of shitty floors." He stated, again smirking at how scared she looked. He left the cell and slammed the cell door shut before locking it and going on his rounds. The guard wasn't bad looking in fact if she'd have met him outside of prison she would have thought he was extremely attractive. However, his personality scared her. He was slimey and crude and seemed to enjoy having the power he had over the prisoners. She moved back over to the hard bed that she had been sat on before the guard had come in. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. The food that had been tipped on the floor stared back at her. She was hungry but refused to give in to the guards cruel nature, she didn't want to come across as weak. She couldn't remember the last thing she ate it was that long ago. Connie's thoughts moved from hunger to apprehension of her upcoming trial. She'd find out today whether she'd have to spend another night in prison or whether she'd be able to go back to her own home where'd she be able to wash herself of this horrid place. Surely the jury and judge would be able to see that this was all a misunderstanding, that she was innocent and that she had been framed. Who had framed her? Was it someone she worked with? Was it someone she was close to? Who was capable and hated her that much that they'd do this? Her mind drew a blank. There were a few people in the ED that disliked her and that she wasn't fond of back but surely they wouldn't go this far as to punish her. Maybe the police were blind and the pills were in the office. Maybe she'd moved them but forgot she had. Connie rubbed her temples with her thumbs all of this thinking was giving her a headache. Oh how she hated this place and oh how she hated the person that had framed her. For putting her in this godforsaken place with the godforsaken people in it. This was no place for Connie Beauchamp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up after a number of gruelling exams and hours of revision!**

* * *

"Beauchamp, you have a visitor" called a female prison officer through the cell door. Connie arose from her bed (if you could call it a bed) and walked through the door which the officer had opened. The officer escorted Connie down the corridor slowly whilst inmates peered through the peeping holes in the door.

"Your a pretty one." One inmate said licking her lips as she passed.

"I wouldn't mind a piece of that!" Another shouted.

"You can have her after I'm done" the first one countered.

Connie consciously moved closer to the female prison guard who continued to look ahead and seemed to pay no attention to what was being said to the prisoner at her side. She must be used to it, Connie thought. Connie wasn't though. Although she had a thick skin at work this was on a totally different level. This was scary. She wasn't used to this sort of jeering. Oh god she hoped she'd be out soon.

They reached the end of the walkway and the officer guided her into a small room which had a table in the middle and a chair at each side. The guard took Connie over to one of the chair and cuffed her to it, the guard then left the room. It was a few minutes later when a someone came into the room. That someone was Charlie Fairhead, her knight in shining amour or so she thought. Connie made to stand up but let out a huff as she was stopped but by her handcuffs.

Charlie noted her appearance as he walked through the door. It was amazing the amount of weight she seemed to have lost in such a short period of time, her cheek bones seemed much more prominent and her face which was usually radiant and full of colour was now dull and had a sort of grey tint.

"How are you holding up?" Charlie asked, although he knew the answer to his own question.

"Not good." Connie answered to Charlie's surprise. He wasn't surprised that she wasn't coping but that she'd admit that she wasn't coping. She always put on a front but this time it was a though she didn't have the strength to put on a front.

"I'm sorry Connie." Charlie said shaking his head. His comments to the police interviewer had dug her into a bigger whole.

"It's not your fault Charlie. So was it her?" Connie asked her face void of expression.

"Was it who?" Charlie asked. He knew who she was talking about and what she was talking about.

"Was it Rita that set me up?"

"I don't know for definite Connie there's no proof that she did."

"We both know she took those pills from my desk. She's never liked me Charlie but this, this is just..." Connie's voice quivered towards the end and a few tears fell astray down her cheeks. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life in this place. I can't do it Charlie. The people in here... I'm scared." Charlie reached across the table and took Connie's uncuffed hand in his own.

"I'll get you out of here Connie." She looked into his eyes and saw the kindness there, hadn't seen that in while even before prison.

"Times up" said the female guard. She detached Connie from the chair and started to guide Connie out of the room.

"I promise." Charlie called after her.

Connie looked back and gave him the best smile she could muster and with that she was lead back to her detested cell.

It was the next day (day three, not that she was counting) and she'd managed to get a little more sleep than she had the previous nights. Connie heard voices outside the cell, it was time for the night shifter workers to swap with the day shift workers, which in turn meant that it was time for breakfast. She was incredibly hungry, she not eaten the first day due to the disgusting prison officer and the day after she was so depressed that the thought of food made her vomit. Her body was now telling her that she needed food, she felt weak, nauseous and faint. She heard the noise of cell doors opening and closing getting closer which meant it was soon her turn to receive her breakfast. However when her cell door opened her heart sank and her body began to quiver.

"Hello again beautiful. You hungry yet?"

* * *

**I know it was short but I just wanted to get a new chapter uploaded. This is sort of a spoiler but I just want everyone to know that there is not going to be a rape scene, I just wouldn't be comfortable writing that. So there is only going to be mention of rape. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I also need to know if people are actually reading this lol, so if you could drop a quick review or PM that would be great! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys it's really spurred me on to write this chapter and upload it as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Back at the ED things weren't running as smoothly as how it should be. The emergency room was full of unseen to patients whom were getting increasingly more agitated.

"When are we going to be seen to, my boy's in a lot of pain!" a mother of a young boy shouted to Louise who was extremely flustered.

"I'm sorry. The Doctors are all seeing to patients at the minute, if you go and take a seat I'll see to getting him some painkillers." Louise answered remaining as calm as she could. This wouldn't be happening under Connie's watch Louise thought to herself. Dylan wasn't coping well as acting Clinical lead, his team-working skills lacked and his leadership was, well, also lacking. The mother of the boy turned on her heels in a huff.

"Tommy get your coat it'll be quicker to go to St. James Hospital." with that she left the ED. Just as she spoke those words Charlie entered the ED.

"Going well then?" He asked Louise sarcastically. She gave her famous unimpressed look back but made Charlie smile slightly. "Where's Rita?"

"She's in cubical three." she stated before getting back to her typing. As Charlie approached the cubical curtain Rita came out.

"Can I have a word." Charlie rather than asking demanded. He took her by the arm and guided her into the nearest empty room. Rita of course protested the entire way trying to remove Charlie's hand from her arm.

"That hurt Charlie." she stated as he close the door. "What's so urgent?" she asked slightly worried by his stern and somewhat angry expression.

"We both know what you've done." He stated. She knew what he was talking about but continued to look confused. "Where are they?!" he asked loudly almost shouting.

"Where are what?" She asked innocently. He moved closer towards her but softened slightly as she took a step back in fear.

"I've just been to visit Connie in prison." he stated noting a spark which he couldn't decipher in Rita's eyes.

"And." She answered no emotion in her voice.

"She's not coping in there Rita. She doesn't belong in there and you know it. You took those pills." He knew it was risky, if she hadn't taken them then it was certainly going to be awkward for them both as long as they both worked at the hospital but he was positive that it was her. His theory was confirmed when she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers and shook her head.

"I didn't mean to." she said quietly.

"You did it! I can't believe you Rita! How can you not mean to, what's wrong with you?!" Charlie was fuming. His friend was in prison for something she didn't do and this pathetic excuse of a woman was in front of him saying that she didn't mean to set her up.

"It all happened so fast!" Rita shouted back frantically. "I was in the office checking to see if the pills were in the draw and then the police barged in. I panicked. I put the pills under a pile of paperwork and left. I'm sorry Charlie." Rita was now crying and was trying her hardest to hold back the sobs.

"Rita, sorry just doesn't cut it this time. How could you be so stupid? You need to hand them into the police. You need to sort this mess of yours out!"

"I can't Charlie. I'll lose my job. I'll be arrested!" she pleaded.

"Where are they?" He asked calmly.

"In my locker." She answered.

"I'll take them to the police. I'll tell them that they were left on my desk. Give me your locker key."Charlie didn't even look at her, she handed him to key which he snatched from her hand and barged out of the room leaving Rita to evaluate what had just happened.

_Back in Prison_

"Now you know what you need to do to get this food. How about it?" the guard took a few steps towards Connie who very nearly had her back against the wall. He placed the food tray on the bed and took the few remaining steps towards her. "well?" he asked shrugging his shoulders "What will it be?".

"One kiss, nothing more?" Connie asked timidly. A sly smirk appeared on the guards face.

"One kiss." he answered. Connie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed this food and at this moment in time would give the guard the kiss he wanted. She nodded her head slightly eyes still closed. A soon as she nodded the guard pounced, he shoved her hard against the wall, hard enough to make her head spin slightly. She made to push him away but his hands met her arms before she had chance. From the lack of food Connie had no fight in her she was weak and he was strong. She felt the bruises being to form on her upper arms as she squirmed to get free his body pressed into her own making it harder for her to breath. That's when his lips came crashing onto hers. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and the smell of cigarettes. After a few seconds of him kissing her he pulled away and gave her that sly smile that he gave her only moments ago.

"I've got you where I want you now." He stated. Her face dropped and an scared expression formed on her face. She realised that she'd made a huge mistake although she was pretty sure he would have forced himself onto her no matter what she had said. He gripped her arms tighter and moved one of her arms into one of his hands that now held both of them above her head.

"You said just a kiss." Connie quivered tears now streaming down her face.

"Sorry beautiful. I just can't help myself." He pushed his free hand down the front of Connie's trousers, Connie knew, she knew what was going to happen and she knew she was never going to get over this. She just closed her eyes and prayed that it would be over quickly.

* * *

**Thanks again for your lovely comments. Please spare a few and drop me a quick review it really does make me want to write and update more! Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys had some more free time today so thought I'd give you all another update. I'll be honest I don't think this is one of my better chapters, but I'll let you guys be the judge. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

She lay curled up on the cold cell floor shaking and sobbing whilst the guard made himself presentable. He buckled his belt back up and retrieved the tray of food from the bed he then approached the woman on the floor that he'd broken and violated. Kneeling down he placed the tray onto the floor next to her.

"That food is certainly well deserved love. Eat up and maybe you'll be able to give up a better fight next time." His voice was cold, he didn't care what he'd done to her, there was no remorse. The words 'next time' rung in her ears as he left her cell. The thought of this disgusting man laying his hands on her again made her want to vomit. She didn't move from her position on the floor but stared at the food that was only inches away from her, tears trickling down her face as she remembered bits of what had occurred only moments ago. The smell of his aftershave filling the room, the taste of his mouth lingering on her lips and the feeling of his hands still touching her body. She wasn't going to be able to survive in prison especially with this man that prayed on the vulnerable. So instead of eating the food that her body so desperately needed she lay there letting weakness and tiredness take over her body and drifted off into the depths of darkness.

In the meantime the guard locked the cell door from the outside only to turn around and be to face one of the female prison officers.

"Fine day today isn't it?" He asked her moving closer to her.

"What were you doing in there?" she replied quietly avoiding his question.

"Oh. Me and Mrs Beauchamp were just having a friendly old chat." He replied folding his arms in front of himself. "Have you got a problem with that Casey?" he asked moving a set closer to her.

"No." she answered quickly.

"Good. I'll see you around Casey." He took another step closer so close that she felt his breath on her face he then took a step around her and walked off down the corridor. Casey opened the window on Connie cell door to see the woman curled up on the floor. Seeing the woman on the floor brought back bad memories of what had happened to her not too long ago. Even though it was against the rules and regulations of the police force she felt the urge to go in and help the woman out. She opened the cell door and walked over to Connie shaking her softly in order to bring her from her sleep. Connie flinched at the woman's touch unaware that there was someone present. Casey looked into her eyes, the pain that she saw she recognised. She held out her hand for Connie to take and pulled her up from the floor before leading her to sit onto the bed.

"Why are you helping me?" Connie croaked her throat sore from her sobbing.

"Because you don't deserve this. No one deserves this." Casey answered comfortingly. "You need to report this so it doesn't happen again."

"No!" Connie exclaimed fear beginning to take hold of her again.

"I came here to tell you that your being released. You wont be in here any more so he can't hurt you. What he's done to you he's done before you need to make sure that he doesn't do this to anyone else." Connie's eyes lit up at the thought of being released however she couldn't help but think that it was just that bit too late. If only she could have been released a couple of hours before this wouldn't have happened she wouldn't be the damaged woman that she was now. Something that had also caught her attention was the way that the guard was looking at her, there was a hint of hurt in the guards eyes something connected with her, there was a sense of understanding.

"When can I leave?" Connie asked sitting up straighter.

"I'll lead you out now."The guard answered hearing Connie let out a breath of relief. "You can make a report before we leave."

"No. I just want to go home." Connie answered noting the dissapointment on the guards face. "I'll think about it though." She added.

Connie collected all of her stuff that was taken from her when she was arrested. Casey had made a number of attempts to get Connie to file a report on the male guard that she now knew was called Jason but she just couldn't go through explaining to another person what had happened. The shame that she felt in letting herself get into that situation. She remembered what she told patients which went through similar scenarios, she always told them that if they report the crime then the criminal was getting away with it, that they win. She was never good at listening to advice let alone especially her own advice. The last few months had been grueling on her, she just couldn't wait to get back to work and bury herself in paperwork to take her mind off of everything. She felt the fresh air hit her cheeks as she took her first few steps out of the building. Although it had only been a few days it felt like a lifetime. Someone calling her name grabbed her attention.

"Connie, over here." It was none other than Charlie Fairhead. The man that had stuck by her side this entire time, the man who had thought she was innocent from the very beginning. "Fancy a lift?" he asked opening the passenger side door of his car. Charlie could see the joy in her eyes at being released by he also sensed something else that he'd not noticed whilst visiting her in prison. It was something knew, however it wasn't something that he was going to bring up now. Shutting the passenger side down after Connie got in her went and go into the drivers side.

"Where will it be Mrs Beauchamp?" He asked pretending to her personal chauffeur.

"The ED please Charlie. There's a few things I'd like to pick up."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? You've only just got out." Charlie stated concerned.

"I wont cause any trouble, there's just a few files that I want to collect."

"OK the ED it is."

The journey was quiet to the hospital other than Charlie asking if she was ok every five minute which had started to get on Connie's nerves. She told him she was fine but she knew she was far from fine. She'd disguised the bruises on her wrists by wearing her suit jacket and she'd cleaned the small amount of blood off of the back of her head in the toilets of the prison. He didn't need to know what happened to her in there. She knew he'd want her to stay with him for a few nights but all she wanted to do was get her stuff from the hospital, work on some paperwork and drown her sorrows in red wine. That was her coping mechanism and it had worked so far in her life.

Connie got out of the car as they got to the hospital noting the shocked looks she was getting from colleagues that walked past.

"You stay here, I'll only be a few minutes." Connie stated. Charlie was about to argue back before his phone began to ring.

"I'd better answer this. I'll be here if you need me." Connie gave him a smile and walked through the front doors of the ED. It seemed to be quiet in the hospital which became even more obvious when she saw the collection of doctors and nurses chatting at the work station. The chatting was silences when they heard the familiar sound of high heels tapping on the floor getting closer and closer. She didn't say anything to them, she didn't even look at them, she just had a quick glance at the group and the opened the door to her office before shutting it softly behind her.

"Didn't expect that." Lofty said to Robyn.

"No. She didn't even look at us. I expected her to at least shout, maybe throw a few things?"

"Why do I feel bad?" Lofty asked solemnly.

"I don't know but I feel bad too." Robyn answered "Maybe we should say something to her?"

"Are you volunteering?" a voice said behind her. She turned around to be towered over than Henrik Hanssen.

Connie could hear the chatter start back up as she entered the room. Gossip had never really bothered her before but this time it did. It hurt her. She had no one, well she had Charlie but she still felt so alone. Maybe it was time for her to move on, perhaps move to America and be closer to Grace. She grabbed the files that she'd come for and exited her office again closing the door softly behind herself.

"Leaving so soon Mrs Beauchamp?" Hanssen asked.

"Henrik what are you.." she started aware that everyone was still hovering around close. She now could see both Rita and Zoe had joined the group of onlookers.

"Doing here? Well I've been asked to come back. I was so sorry to hear about your ordeal. I'm glad it's now sorted." Hanssen was too close to Connie she could feel herself begin to breath heavily.

"Thank you." She stated taking a step away from him. She pulled the files closer to her chest in a way of protecting herself. She knew that Hansen wasn't a threat to her especially with all the people around her but she couldn't help but remember the last time a man got close to her. Charlie was different she felt safe around him, but everyone else was a different story.

"I wanted to let you know that your position here hasn't changed, but I suggest that you take some time off to get over what has happened. I've got to say that your looking a bit worse for wear." he chuckled at the last bit but hardened his face when he didn't get a reaction out of her, which was something he would have got back when they were working together in Darwin.

"Hanssen I thinks it's time..." she was interrupted again.

"The last time we spoke you resigned. I'm not prepared to let you do that again, it was one my worst mistakes letting you go even after calling me a depressing giant swede and Henrik Hitler. Which I must say was part of one of the best resignations I've had the pleasure of listening to." Both Hanssen and Connie noticed the muffled laughs from the people behind them but decided to ignore them. "Take some time that's all I ask before you make your final decision." He made to place a hand on her shoulder but was surprised when she flinched away which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

"Dont..." she said her voice quivering slightly she held her hand up in front of her to stop him "I'll think about it." She said before racing off into the fresh air outside. Taking deep breaths she began to compose herself again before hearing yet again the familiar voice of Charlie Fairhead.

"Connie!" Charlie shouted to her his phone pressed against his ear still. She went over to him. "It's Louis, he's been beaten up." she stated frantically.

"Where is he?" Connie asked full of concern.

"Bucharest."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. I decided not to write Bucharest so this is when they come back. I know a few of you were looking forward to scenes in Bucharest so I'm sorry I just didn't like my writing when of it when I tried to write the chapter. I also know that Connie sleeping with Alex after being raped is slightly unrealistic so I have changed it slightly to her be extremely drunk when sleeping with him so she was kinda out of her mind. I hope you enjoy reading this because I enjoyed writing it! P.S this also hasn't been checked so sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Connie had been back from Bucharest for two weeks now. The events that happened over there plus the events that happened prior had taken a hold on her. Her love for wine had become more of a need for wine, it had become quite a problem. Charlie hadn't talked to her since they got back, he was extremely angry with her for sleeping with Alex. However, he didn't know why she slept with him. Charlie presumed that she just saw a hot doctor and jumped into bed with him but that wasn't the case. She'd been drinking quite a bit the night her and Alex got together, it was mainly to calm her nerves as she had been in close proximity with a number of people since their arrival in Bucharest. She'd told Alex what had happened to her in prison, he comforted her, told her it wasn't her fault and helped her be strong. She'd drank more that night and one thing led to another. She knew in her right mind she wouldn't have been ready to take that step given what had happened but she wasn't in her right mind that's why it happened. Since being back from Bucharest Connie had got the strength to go see a therapist. It had been a relief to talk to someone about everything that had happened since she arrived at the ED. Talking about made her think how on earth she'd got this far without having a nervous breakdown. The therapist told her to write a list of the things that she thought had effected her the most;

\- The crash that she survived but killed Jeff

\- The whole deal with Hailey Blake and social services getting involved

\- Grace moving to America to be with her dad

\- Alfred's death

\- Going to prison after being accused of murdering Alfred

\- Being raped in prison

\- Sleeping with a man that was doing an illegal transplant on Charlie's son for money.

Connie was astonished by the list of things that had happened to her in such a short space of time. She now knew why she felt the way she felt. Empty. All her joy had been sucked out of her when Grace left and all of her confidence and security had been sucked out of her in prison and that hint of dignity that she had left had been swept away after sleeping with Alex. Putting all of that to the side though she was trying to get her life back on track, Grace had phoned to see if she could visit in school holidays and she was determined to be back on track when she came to visit.

She was sat in her living room watching day time television (which she hadn't had the opportunity to do in so long) when the door bell rang. She quickly cleared away the empty bottles of wine (that she hadn't quite been able to give up yet) and made her way to the door. She could see the outline of who it was and quickly opened the door. He stood there, her knight in shining amour with one hand holding a bag filled with shopping and the other a bag which smelt like fish and chips.

"You hungry?" Charlie asked catching the tears that seemed to be forming in his friends eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said looking away but leaving enough room for him to enter the house.

"No I'm sorry. You didn't know that he was involved. You came all the way to Bucharest to help me and I've re-payed you like this. I'm the one that needs to apologise." He placed the bags down on the floor and made his way over to Connie who had now turned around and was looking at him. She didn't look much better after being released from prison he noticed, her eyes were red from what he presumed was persistent crying and she had dark rings underneath her eyes from what he thought was lack of sleep. He wiped away the tears that trickled down her cheeks and pulled her into a warm comforting hug. He noticed her tense up when he first took hold of her which he thought was due to not being used to this sort of contact but she soon softened into his embrace. "I am sorry Connie." he stated again. She moved out of his embrace and smiled at him.

"Thank you Charlie. For being here for me. Your a good friend." she stroked his shoulder in appreciation before clearing her throat and composing herself.

"Shall we?" she asked directing Charlie towards the kitchen.

"Lead the way." He stated.

They soon dug into the food that Charlie had brought however Connie didn't seem to have much of an appetite.

"Not hungry?" Charlie asked concern written all over his face. He'd noticed the empty wine bottles as he made his way to the kitchen but he didn't want to pry unless it was necessary and she was out of control.

"Sorry Charlie, you've brought this food and I'm not really that hungry. I'll pay for it don't worry." her voice seemed drained and lacked that power that it echoed since she arrived at the ED.

"Don't be silly more for me." she said with a chuckle. "Your looking after yourself aren't you?" he suddenly asked seriously.

"Don't worry about me Charlie I'm sorting myself out." she answered with a small smile that again seemed strained. Connie's phone began to ring. "It's Hannsen." she stated whilst pressing decline.

"He still grilling you for an answer?" he asked.

"Yeah. Next he'll be knocking on my door! Have you been back since Bucharest?"

"Just for one shift. Dylan's been in charge which as far as I know has been a disaster, he's not coping well with the whole working in a team deal. After my first shift back I decided I should take some time off with Louis, make sure he's ok. I go back tomorrow."

After a few minutes of chatting about Louis treatment plan Charlie's phone rang.

"It's the hospital." he stated to Connie who nodded for him to answer.

"Charlie Fairhead." he stated before looking at Connie and shaking his head in irritation. "Yes I'm with her. It's for you." he stated handing the phone over to her. With a confused look on her face she answered.

"Connie Beauchamp." the voice on the other end didn't come as a shock.

"Connie, it's Henrick. I need to know where you stand on the Clinical Lead job. The board want an answer today."

"When would I have to start?" she asked unsure as to what to do.

"Preferably tomorrow. Listen the board how granted me permission to do whatever it takes to get you back here. You want more money, a bigger office, to get rid of people it's all yours. So what will it take."

"It's not about the money Hannsen." she stated angrily at the thought of him thinking she was haggling to get a better wage.

"So what will it take?"

"I want time off when my daughter comes back from America. That's uninterrupted time off." she said. Charlie smiled at this, she was finally putting her daughter first it was certainly a great step to change her life for the better.

"Ok I'm sure that can be arranged. We'll make sure that Zoe agrees to take over temporarily when you have your holidays."

"I also want a bigger budget to spend on improving the ED and agent nurses and doctors to become more available when my colleagues want some time off." she was enjoying this, she could sense Hannsen's frustration through the phone.

"I'll sort that out too. Anything else?"

"One last thing. I've been seeing a therapist so I'll need sufficient time twice a week in order to be able to visit her." Charlie was surprised at this last request. He didn't think that Connie was suffering that much, at least not enough to ask for professional help. She'd been through a lot for sure but she seemed to cope with it well.

"Um yes that's fine. So we'll see you tomorrow?" Hannsen asked hopefully.

"Yes, you'll see me tomorrow." With that she hung up and passed Charlie his phone back.

"So?" Charlie asked confused.

"So, I'm back." Connie replied avoiding what she knew he was actually asking. He glared at her. "Ok. Yes I'm seeing a therapist and no you don't need to worry." she stated indicating that she didn't want to talk about it.

"As long as your ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'll be fine Charlie. I talk everything through with my therapist so I don't need another." she paused a few seconds and realised she was being too harsh. "Look if I'm going to look good tomorrow I'd better get some beauty sleep. Thanks for coming Charlie, I really do appreciate it."

"What are friends for right?" He said accompanied with a wink. He made his way to the front door and again gave Connie a hug before stepping out in the cold night and driving off back to two bedroomed flat in which his troubled son resided. Connie lay in bed that night thinking about the approach in which she was going to take with her employees. It was going to be a tough day tomorrow, that she knew.

* * *

**Please review if you have time :) In the next Chapter we'll see how Connie reacts when she comes face to face with Rita for the first time after being in prison.**


	6. Chapter 6

She'd thought of every aspect of her life in prison mainly the things that she'd done wrong with Grace. She also had time to think about things that she'd wished she'd done and would do if she was released from prison. On that list of things to do was to buy a motorbike, she'd learnt how to ride one in her rebellious stage as a teenager. The morning she was due to be back at work she drove to the nearest Harley Davidson and swapped her Mercedes for a fierce new bike. A new chapter, she thought to herself. She rode the bike around a little in order to get used to the feel again but it didn't take much getting used to it was as though she'd been riding this whole time. She arrived at the hospital and parked in her allocated spot, she placed her hands on her stomach trying to contain the butterflies she had, she wasn't overly sure if she was nervous or simply hungry but she had a sickening feeling, the feeling that she'd had since she woke up that morning. She strode into the department catching a few surprised faces and a few lingering looks from the men checking out her new leathers which did make her feel slightly on edge.

"Is that..." Robyn started but couldn't quite finish her sentence due to the surprise of the situation.

"Mrs Beauchamp." Lofty finished instead his heart sinking and his hairs on his arms standing on end.

"Who she looks different." Zoe stated joining in on the conversation. Connie caught the looks she was getting from the two nurses and doctor and approached them. Zoe made a getaway before Connie reached them whispering a sorry to the two nurses and she sped past.

"Where's Doctor Keogh?" Connie asked with a smile which rather stunned the nurses.

"He's err... he's..." Robyn couldn't quite get her words out again so Lofty interjected.

"I think he's in his office." Lofty stated but corrected himself when he caught her icy glare. "I mean your office."

"Thank you." Connie stated walking away without taking another look at the pair. She really didn't like gossip and she knew this pair were the king and queen of gossip at this moment in time she'd didn't have time for them. Connie didn't knock on the office door but instead opened it and walked straight in. She was greeted by Dylan and his stacks and stacks of paperwork. "Well it's nice to see that you've kept it tidy and well organised while I've been away."Connie stated with a hint of annoyance and a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, why are you here?" Dylan asked brows furrowed and a confused look gathering on his face.

"Oh has Henrick not told you?" Connie questioned rather surprised that he was still in the office.

"Told me what exactly." Dylan countered. The old Connie at this point would have come up with a sly and hurtful comment but this new chapter included her being herself and trying not to make any more enemies.

"Sorry Dylan I thought he would have told you. Looks like he wanted me to be the bad guy. He asked me to come back, he said that you've done a brilliant job in my absence but at this current time the job needs someone with experience." as she spoke she had a soft smile on her face to prove that she wasn't here to take the job anyway from him but that if she didn't have it then someone else would have.

"Oh." Dylan stated, Connie could clearly see the disappoint in his face.

"Maybe you could help me catch up on this paperwork and inform me of any changes or news that's happened since I've been gone."

"Yes of course. Sorry it's such a mess it's took a lot to get used to." Dylan stated rubbing his forehead to ease the headache that had crept up on him from working on paperwork.

"It's not the easiest job Dr Keogh trust me I know. Now shall we get started?"

The pair were in the office for a good two hours sorting out the paperwork into piles before it was all finished.

"Thank you for that Dr Keogh." Connie stated going over to the sofa with the sudden urge to sit down and have a rest. She was certainly feeling the effects of not eating this morning given that she'd begun to feel quite light headed.

"Are you Ok Mrs Beauchamp, you look quite pale?" Dylan asked approaching Connie who put out her hand to stop him.

"I'm fine Dylan just skipped breakfast that's all." although she was a lot better around men she was still not one hundred percent confident around them. "I think you'd better get out there looks like it's getting busier." she said looking through gaps in the blinds.

"Ok. You should probably eat before you see to any patients wouldn't look good if you collapse on your first day back." he stated before heading towards the doors. As he opened it Connie caught a glance of a small blonde nurse with her back to them.

"Oh Dylan. Could you please send Rita in." Dylan nodded in acknowledgement and headed over to the blonde nurse who when told to go into the office looked like she wanted to run in the opposite direction. Connie remained on the sofa when Rita came through into the office. She made to close the door when Connie interjected.

"Leave it Rita."

"Mrs Beauchamp I don't want to make a scene." Rita stated quietly looking out through the open door. In other words she didn't want anyone else knowing what she had done, Connie thought to herself.

"Don't worry were not having this chat in here." Connie said grabbing her bag that was placed at the side of the sofa. She rose from her seating position taking note of her light headedness when getting up too fast. "Were going to do it over a bite to eat follow me."

Both Rita and Connie were now sat on a bench outside the hospital. Connie had acquired her food from the hospital canteen and began eating the sandwich that she had bought. They both sat in silence as Connie ate. Rita was fidgeting in her seat clearly uncomfortable with the deathly silence. She knew what this was about, she knew that Charlie had told Connie that it was her that had stitched her up. Connie finished off her sandwich and turned to face Rita who tried to look anywhere other than at the person sat next to her.

"So." Connie said taking a deep breath breaking the silence. Rita still didn't look at the Clinical lead or even answer her. "Rita." Connie said a little louder this time making Rita jump slightly, she turned to look at the older woman tears brimming in her eyes. "Don't look at me like that Rita I'm the one that should be upset not you." There was anger in her voice but it didn't sound harsh.

"I'll apologise Connie but you made it impossible to work with you." Rita finally protested.

"So it's my fault that you went as low as to send me to prison?" Connie replied shocked that the nurse wasn't going to just admit that what she did was wrong adn apologise, Connie was a combination of furious and upset.

"Maybe it's a good thing that you did go to prison. Seems to have taught you a lesson, you seem to have mellowed." Rita wasn't exactly thinking about what she was saying, Connie coming back had come as a shock to many people and Rita hadn't come up with the right way to approach her yet. She was saying things in the heat of the moment but she couldn't stop herself, she had no self control.

"A good thing!" Connie yelled standing up losing her composure instantly at the words that were coming from the nurse. "Do you know what I went through in there!?" Rita immediately imitated Connie standing up feeling threatened with Connie standing over her. She did what she knew best and that was to fight back.

"Oh was it hard? Were you not surrounded with all of your luxury belongings your used to or the VIP treatment?" Rita stood hands on hips eyebrows raised.

"You have no idea?!" Connie shouted at her before turning her back on the nurse. "You don't know what goes on in there." she said quietly this time quiet enough so that Rita had to really concentrate on what she was saying. The nurse didn't see the tears running down Connie's face as she thought back to what happened in that prison what wouldn't have happened if Rita hadn't done what she did.

"Indulge me then Connie, tell me about these terrible things that happened. Tell me that my decision to shop you off to the police has had a massive impact on your life." the sarcastic tone of Rita's voice made the clinical lead want to throttle her there and then, however she didn't say a word. She wasn't going to tell this nurse that had betrayed her so bad one of her darkest and most hurtful secrets. "See you can't. You had to stay in a boring prison with rubbish food and an uncomfortable bed and that's it. People have it harder than you Connie." Maybe the nurse needed to know what had happened to her in that prison maybe that was punishment enough, to know that her decision had serious consequences. Connie turned slowly arms folded across her chest. Rita's tough stance softened at the side of the woman in front of her, she was clearly tormented by something that hurt her deeply. Rita could see the hurt in the woman's eyes, the pain that they bared. This wasn't the same Connie that was here before prison she was different. Was this the real Connie or was it the product of something terrible that had happened?

"You have no idea what you've done." Connie said voice shaking and tears still streaming down her face.

"What..." Rita began to speak but was interrupted by Connie's sudden change in colour. Connie felt an overwhelming sickness build up, she was instantly taken from her thoughts of prison and placed her hand on the edge of the bench to support herself before throwing up her lunch she had just eaten onto the grass at the side of the bench. "Are you ok?" Rita asked placing a hand on Connie's back only to be shrugged away. It was then that a familiar face emerged from behind Rita.

"Connie?" Charlie asked he took in the scene in front of him. "Ok lets get you inside and checked out." He stated glaring at Rita as he guided a still crying Connie past her and back into the hospital.

Connie sat on the edge of one of the hospital beds in a closed off cubical holding a cup of water that she gripped shakily. Tear tracks were still evident on her face as Charlie entered with the results of her examination that took place not long ago. Connie couldn't read the expression that formed on Charlie's face, he looked a mixture of surprised, angry and upset but she didn't know why.

"So what's the diagnosis Doc?" Connie asked trying to bring humour into the situation. "Food poisoning?" She asked when he didn't laugh at her joke. He was still looking at the notes in front of him his face matching the paleness of her own only moments ago. "Charlie? It's not that bad is it?" She asked now worried due to his lack of speaking. He looked up at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Depends how you look at it to be honest." He stated raising his eye brows in disbelief. "It's up to you whether it's good news or bad." He said giving her the notes to read over. "Your pregnant Connie."

* * *

**I know there's quite a few pregnancy ideas floating around at the minute but i had to do this one. One question, who's the daddy?**


	7. Chapter 7

"No no no, your wrong. The test is wrong." Connie protested loudly enough for everyone outside of the cubical in close proximity to hear. She turned from looking at Charlie to look down at her belly that didn't show any signs of pregnancy. "I can't be." she said quietly this time more of a statement to herself rather than for Charlie. She re-read the notes that Charlie had given her, it did indeed say that she was pregnant. Connie felt another hit of nausea flush over her, Charlie wasn't quick enough to grab a bowl so instead she was sick in the only direction possible which was unfortunately all over Charlie's shoes. Apologising wasn't the first thing on Connie's mind instead her mind was racing from one thought to another. How was she going to cope with a baby, she was struggling to cope as it is. How was she going to cope with work and a baby? Her mind then went to the all important question, who was the baby's father? Again another wave of sickness came, this time Charlie was on hand with a bowl which she filled in no time.

"You think your finished now?" Charlie asked sympathetically with which Connie replied with a small nod of the head. He took the bowl out of the cubical but was back within seconds. In the meantime Connie had lay back onto the bed. "I'll do another test just to be sure." Charlie stated. "Do you want a few minutes alone?" he asked, again only receiving a nod in reply. "Ok. I'll not be far so shout me if you need to. And Connie everything's going to be ok." with the last bit he gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder before exiting the cubical and closing the curtain behind him.

"It's got to be a mistake." She whispered to herself. "Please god let it be a mistake."

Charlie made his way to the nurses station, to say he was surprised by what had unfolded was an understatement. Connie was always so in control and usually so careful so for her to be in this situation had taken him aback. He'd got Connie to provide him with a sample of urine moments after he'd taken a sample of her blood so with that he made a call and ushered the doctors to provide him with the results as soon as possible. As he was on the phone he noticed Rita staring at him waiting for him to finish. As soon as he put the phone down she was there in seconds.

"How is she?" Rita asked with a deeply concerned expression on her face. She didn't particularly like Connie but she wouldn't wish for her to get seriously ill.

"Sorry Rita I've got to respect the patients privacy I can't tell you anything." Charlie answered not at all feeling guilty for not being able to answer her question.

"Charlie come on. I don't need to know what's wrong with her just whether she's alright or not." she certainly wasn't one to back down and she wasn't going to now either.

"Rita not now ok. Now is not the time. I'm sure when she's ready she'll talk to you herself." Charlie replied a little more forceful this time. All he could think of was the situation Connie was in, what was she going to do? Would she keep the baby or choose to have an abortion. What about Alex, he must be the father she'd not been seeing anyone else that he was aware of. He couldn't wait for the urine results to be brought up in their own time so instead he dashed off down the corridor and downstairs to retrieve them himself picking up a pair of scrubs and some wipes to get rid of the sick Connie had kindly coated him not long ago. Rita stood there alone as Charlie dashed off without a word just wanting answers that would help settle her mind and let her know that she had not caused this sudden sickness that Connie had developed.

It wasn't long before Charlie was back in the cubical that Connie occupied with the results in his hands.

"Do you want to read them first or should I?" Charlie asked apprehensively. This was the moment of truth, the result that could have a serious impact on Connie's life and the way she currently lived it. Connie stared at the paper that he was holding. Who would have thought that words on a piece of paper could scare someone so much. Again her mind was racing a hundred miles an hour coming up with every eventuality. She finally plucked up the courage to answer him.

"I'll read them." She said with an outstretched arm. He placed the paper into her shaking hand, she knew deep down what the result would be. Blood tests are one of the most accurate tests for pregnancies as a Doctor she knew that but she clung onto that little chance of it being wrong. She unfolded the paper and scanned it intently reading every single word twice. Her heart sank when she saw that word she knew was going to be there. "Positive." she said with a quiet shaky voice and a quivering lip. She looked up to Charlie tears brimming in her eyes. "It's positive." She said again before breaking into an uncontrollable sob.

"Hey, hey. Shhh..." Charlie spoke soothingly enveloping his friend into a warm comforting hug. "It's not that bad." he stated "Your going to be a mum again." Once she'd controlled her sobs she pulled away from him slowly. "Are you going to tell him?" Charlie asked taking a step back after releasing her from the hug. Connie wiped the tears from her face and stared down at her feet at the end of the bed.

"It is Alex isn't it?" Charlie asked verifying who he was talking about. The question sent shivers down her spine. Of course she prayed that Alex was the father (even though he was a criminal) but she didn't know for certain that he was as there was a chance that the scumbag in prison that had raped her was the father. Charlie stared at her expectantly scanning her eyes for some sort of inclination. When she didn't answer he dragged a nearby chair close to the bed, he sat on it and took her hand in his own.

"There's something wrong Connie I know it and it's not the shock of the pregnancy. You've been acting strange ever since Prison. What's happened?" His voice was soft and comforting to hear, she had to tell him. She took her attention away from the end of the bed and looked into Charlie's warm inviting eyes.

"Something did happen in Prison." She stated slowly, she hadn't told anyone apart from the woman officer in the Prison and her therapist. She paused a few seconds unsure as to what to say, Charlie nodded indicating for her to continue. "I was...I..." she couldn't seem to be able to form the words, those haunting words that she never thought _she'd _have to say she was a victim to.

"You was what?" Charlie asked slowly he could feel the emotions repelling off of the woman that lay next to him. She removed her hands that'd he'd taken in his own as a sign of comfort and rubbed her eyes as the tears began to creep up on her again.

"I was raped Charlie." she said furrowing her eyebrows and looking directly into his eyes which became fiery as soon as the words left her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys that last chapter was a little rushed last night so sorry if there were any mistakes! Thank you so much for your comments so far I hope your still enjoying this story.**

* * *

"Oh Connie." he said as again he watched her break down into tears. He'd never seen her cry before the events that had happened recently and now it had become the norm seeing her in this state. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked sympathetically rubbing his hand up and down her arm gently.

"I was ashamed" she replied through the sobs that she had now begun to control. "And then all that happened with Louis in Bucharest I just didn't get the chance."

"Connie you should have said something, you can't keep something like that bottled up. I'm your friend don't you think you should have told me?" he asked, he wasn't going to hide that he was hurt that she didn't tell him. He thought that after everything that they'd been through together in Bucharest she would have had the confidence to confide in him about something as traumatic as her rape.

"Now I do yes but at the time I just couldn't pluck up the courage to say to tell you. Charlie what am I going to do if it's his?" she looked deep into his eyes wanting him to tell her what to do or at least guide her to the right decision.

"Connie I can't tell you what to do but you need to do what you feel is right and what is going to best for your child. It's not long since Grace left for America." Charlie wasn't really sure what to say, he couldn't tell her what to do as he didn't know what he'd do in her situation or if his wife or partner was pregnant with her rapists child.

"You don't need to remind me that my daughter has moved Charlie I'm fully aware." she stated with her trademark Connie Beauchamp glare. Charlie held his hands up defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. How's the case going?" he asked changing the subject before the pair fell out.

"Case?" she asked now in control of her emotions or as in control as she could be.

"The case against your rapist." he stated noting the change in her demeanour when she realised what he was talking about.

"There is no case Charlie. I told the female officer that I didn't want to go ahead."

"Connie! That man raped you!" He exclaimed loudly Connie put her hand out indicating for him to lower his voice. "You can't let him get away with what he's done." he stated quieter this time but not by much. He was angry yet not really surprised she wasn't one to admit when she was hurt so why would this be any different.

"Charlie please." she said quietly noticing the hushed voices from outside the curtain, everyone knew that she was in there and she didn't want anyone else to know about what had happened to her nor know about her pregnancy. "I just don't want to go through it again." she said pleading for him to understand.

"Look Connie if you don't go to the police and make a statement that man is going to do it again and again. He works in a prison full of women for heavens sake of course he's going to do it again. If there was a patient telling you this you would tell them to go to the police without a doubt. You know it's the right thing to do." he stood up from the chair that he'd been sitting on and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I can't Charlie, I just can't. I don't want to see his face ever again." with that Charlie embraced her into a tight comforting hug. She was scared of course, scared that if she saw her rapist again he'd know, he'd know that she was pregnant and he'd think that it was his child she would never get rid of him then. She couldn't let him anywhere near her child, let him taint it with his evilness. It was then that it dawned on her, she already cared about this child that was still only a foetus, this child was hers not his and not Alex's she knew what she was going to do. She was going to be a mum again and this time she wasn't going to mess it up.

It had been a few hours since Connie and Charlie's chat in her cubical and she was ready to get back to work. As she left the cubical she received some noticeable stares from those that were in the proximity.

"I'm not dying." She declared looking at those that were staring at her. "You can all get back to work." It was then that she noticed Rita who gave her a small smile. Connie couldn't understand why but she felt guilt towards Rita. She thought back to all those snide remarks she'd made to the nurse and the way she'd made it difficult for the pair to work together. Hell she'd even told the nurse that she'd make sure she lost her job. Connie couldn't understand why she was feeling this emotion especially since it was the nurse that got her into the situation that she was in now, maybe she was starting to feels the hormones. Connie smiled at this last thought remembering that she had a life inside her. Rita made the leave with some paperwork, however Connie called her over before she made her getaway.

As Rita approached Connie hid a small smile noticing how nervous the nurse had become as she came closer. 'Still have it Beauchamp' Connie thought to herself.

"Can we speak in my office please." Although Connie made it sound like a question Rita knew that she didn't have a choice. All Rita wanted to know was that the Clinical Lead was ok after her sudden illness.

"Of course Mrs Beauchamp." Rita answered.

As they entered the office Rita noticed that the tension that had been there previously when they were outside arguing had seemed to have gone. Connie seemed calmer and dare Rita say it ok with her. It was now her chance to clear the air she thought to herself, what she had said outside about it being a good thing for Connie to go the prison was just her trying to justify what she had done.

"Mrs Beauchamp before you say anything I just want to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did, I was just angry and caught off guard by you coming back to work. What I did to you is unforgivable and I understand if you want my resignation." Rita looked down at her feet trying to avoid what she thought would be steely eyes looking about. However, Connie just looked on in sadness.

"How did it get this far?" Connie asked shaking her head and drawing in the eyes of Rita who was surprised by the question. Connie needed to sort this out once and for all, after all of the things that happened to her recently and all of the pain and suffering she had been through and was still going through this seemed in comparison so pathetic and childish.

"I..." Rita didn't actually know what to say, she didn't even know the answer to the question. How did it get this far? She asked herself.

"I don't want you resignation Rita" Connie said to Rita's surprise. "Your a fantastic nurse you just need to reign in on those emotions of yours, you get too involved sometimes." Connie was being genuine she did in fact think that Rita was a good nurse when she was on form. "And for what it's worth I'm sorry too for making your life so hellish that you thought you had to go to those lengths to get rid of me. What did was unprofessional."

"So where do we go from here?" Rita asked feeling a whole weight off of her shoulders. Connie didn't answer but instead closest the distance between herself and Rita. She stuck out her hand for Rita to take hold of and shake. Rita didn't need time to think about it she took the hand immediately and beamed a smile whilst shaking it. "So were ok?" Rita asked whilst shaking the hand that had been offered to her.

"I say we put this all behind us and make a fresh knew start." Connie stated matching the smile that was on Rita's face. She felt the same weight lifted off of her, work had not been as good as it could have been due to their disagreements and colleagues around did express their discomfort when around the pair when they were together. The ED for sure would be a better place if the two go along.

"Thank you Connie." Rita said relieved. "How about we go for a drink to clear the air properly?" Rita asked, however regretted the question almost immediately when she saw the discomfort in Connie's face. Little did Rita know that it wasn't the fact that she'd asked her out for a drink, but the fact that Connie couldn't drink alcohol due to her pregnancy. "I mean that's a silly idea I don't know why I asked." Rita stated quickly after trying to recover she didn't want to fall out with the Clinical Lead almost immediately after making up.

"That would be great Rita although lately I have gone off of alcohol." She was of course lying but a little white lie never hurt anyone and getting to know Rita could be a good thing for the department she could give Rita advice to better herself as a nurse.

"Oh ok well maybe a few soft drinks?" Rita asked shocked that Connie had accepted her proposal.

"I'll meet you over there at the end of the shift." Connie answered.

"Ok. Well I'd better get going then." Rita stated. "Places to be, people to save and all that." Rita mentally face palmed herself for her cheesy comment, her nervousness certainly came out when she was around Connie. With that Rita left the office and closed the door behind her but not before hearing Connie's small chuckle at the comment that she had just made. Maybe the pair would be alright from now on, may if all those terrible things before like with Mark hadn't have happened they would have been good friends. Only time will tell she thought to herself.

* * *

**Leave me a comment with you thoughts on where this story should go, I feel it's sort of going a little stale now and need a little inspiration! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for some of your comments it's meant a lot. I really do love this story so I'm glad that you think it's heading in the right direction.**

* * *

The rest of the shift had been a grueling one to say the least. Connie was dead on her feet she certainly couldn't wait to get home and snuggle under her cashmere blanket but first she was to meet Rita across the road for a few drinks. The night shift workers had taken over meaning that her regular team were all clocking off probably to the same place she was heading too now. She saved the email that she'd started to Hansen and shut down her computer before putting on her beloved long blue coat and switching off the lights to her office. As she exited the office she was approached by Charlie.

"So it's true." Charlie stated smiling with his arms folded across his chest.

"What's true?" Connie asked confused but matched his stance and folded her own arms across her chest.

"That your going for a drink with your arch nemesis" he answered rising his eyebrows at her in a way that she would usually do. Connie began to think that they'd been spending too much time together given that he was mimicking the way she approached situations such as this.

"Now I wouldn't say arch nemesis Charlie more like pain in the back side." she answered with a smirk. "I thought that it was time to build a few bridges" she stated before walking away towards the ED exit.

"Your going soft" Charlie called after her. Connie didn't turn around she simply waved her hand behind her. "Goodnight Charlie!"

The cold air hit her as she exited the building, the walk to the pub was a short one thankfully given that her feet were killing her from being in her high heels all day. A group of lads outside the pub began to howl and wolf whistle as she came closer. In the past she would have given one of her icy glares to them or perhaps if she was in the mood then a flirtatious smile but now was different after everything that had happened all she could do was keep her head down and hope to god that they'd leave her alone. Her confidence had been knocked out of her when it came to men she felt uncomfortable when in there presence apart from those that she was familiar with. It was mostly male strangers that she struggled with, she'd discussed avoiding male patients with her therapist who'd suggested that she take a colleague in when treating them, however she hadn't yet plucked up the courage to take on her advice. Then men outside the pub did nothing more than howl and once Connie was inside the pub she felt much more at ease. The pub was quiet and consisted mainly of those that had just finished their shift. Lofty, Robyn and Max were in one corner of the pub looking wide eyed as she entered and Ethan, Cal and Lilly were sat at the bar ordering their drinks. Connie made her way to the bar when a voice called her over to some nearby chairs.

"Thought you weren't going to come." Rita stated with a smile and pointed to the chair in front of her for Connie to sit down.

"Sorry, Charlie sidetracked me." Connie replied putting her coat over the back of the chair and then sitting down.

"So." Rita stated trying to fill the awkward silence that had taken hold. She didn't really know what to talk about with the Clinical Lead, if it was anyone else she would ask about their home life, about their partner, their kids but with Connie she wasn't really sure where she stood.

"So." Connie matched also unsure as to what to say. "How are you?" she said simply thinking it was the easiest way to start a conversation.

"Ermm yeah I'm good. You?" Rita answered without really going into much depth.

"Yeah fine." Connie answered looking down at her hands on the table, she was twiddling her fingers which was something that she did when she was in a situation that she didn't want to be in. "This is awkward isn't it?" Connie asked looking up at a smiling Rita who nodded her head.

"How about we go get a few drinks?" Rita asked standing up, the pair moved over to the bar next to where the Junior Doctors were. "What do you fancy?" Rita asked.

"Oh no, it's on me." Connie stated pushing Rita's money away and getting her own out. "A sparkling water please and..." Connie said to the barman indicating for Rita to tell him what she wanted.

"And a Coke please." The drinks were served quickly and the pair started drinking them at the bar out of earshot from the Doctors close by. "You didn't have to buy these you know." Rita said taking a sip from her drink.

"It's my pleasure honestly. Anyway I think we need to start getting to know each other and get rid of this awkwardness." A smile formed on Connie's face as she spoke. "I propose three questions each, nothing to do with work only personal." This was the only way that the pair were going to start talking.

"Ok, you first." Rita said unsure about the idea of having to ask Connie questions about her personal life.

"What do you like to do on your days off?" Connie asked sitting back on her barstool and studying the person full in thought opposite her.

"Well I like to run." Rita stated. Connie smiled at the answer, she liked to run too. "I don't really have friends so I mostly just sit at home reading or watching TV. Quite boring really." Rita looked down at her drink with her last few words but perked up when she knew it was her time for a question.

"If you could date anyone in the world who would I be?" Rita smiled and giggled as she spoke catching the bewildered attention of her colleagues in the pub, if only they knew what was happening Rita thought. Connie laughed at the question as well before going into deep thought about her answer, she had to pick wisely. 'Ryan Reynolds' she thought. 'No. Jude Law...Oh who's that guy from The Avengers... Chris Hemsworth'.

"Chris Hemsworth." Connie answered looking into the distance as though day dreaming.

"Who?!" Rita burst out laughing. Connie looked at her with a shocked face.

"The Avengers..." Rita still laughed and shrugged her shoulders unsure as to who she meant. "Thor!? Connie stated leaning forward in disbelief that she didn't know who she was talking about.

"Ohhhh him! Doesn't he have long hair?!" Rita exclaimed.

"And, what's wrong with a man having long hair?! And that accent is to die for!" Connie was basically drooling at this point.

"Oh nothing, just didn't think that sort of man was your type." Rita said pulling herself together and wiping the tears of laughter away.

"There's a lot about me you don't know Miss Freeman." Connie stated with a smirk. "My question. If you could go anywhere right now where would it be?"

"Oooh a serious one." Rita pondered. "I'd love to be in Rome. I've heard its a beautiful place, full of ruins and history."

"Good choice, Rome is a beautiful city." Connie said in approval.

"Ok Mrs B. Why did you leave Darwin." Rita kept a straight unnerved face when she saw a glint of surprise in Connie's eyes.

"You know why I left." Connie answered.

"I want the real reason why you left, there's so many rumours about you leaving. I've heard it was because you didn't like Hansen." Rita always thought it was because Connie didn't have the power that she wanted and that she didn't get her own way with Hansen, this question's game had given her the opportunity to get the real reason out of Connie.

"Alright. It was partly to do with Hansen but not completely. We were having to make cuts in the department and most of those cuts were coming from redundancies. Hansen wanted me to tell one of my closest friends that he was going to lose his job. I refused and handed in my resignation instead."

"To save his job." Rita stated, Connie nodded in reply. "Your not as cold-hearted as everyone thinks." Rita said with a smile flicking Connie on the knee.

"Well don't go telling them that, I'll lose my scare factor." The pair began to giggle again when a loud bang drew not only the their attention but the whole bars attention, the group of men that had been outside had entered the pub in a rowdy and drunken way.

"Another round mate." one of them shouted as they made their way to the bar. "Eh Gavin there's that fit bird that walked past earlier."

* * *

**Yes I do have a crush on the guy who plays Thor. I thought it would be funny if Connie did too! Don't forget to leave a review, hopefully I'll get the chance to update soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow this is the longest chapter so far and I really enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews about the last chapter they've really inspired me and made me love this story much more! Enjoy!**

* * *

Connie stared down at her drink ignoring the men that had entered the pub and were talking about her whilst Rita stared at her expectantly. 'Why isn't she snapping back at them and telling them to mind their own business?' Rita thought to herself. Connie was being so unusual and had been acting unusual since she arrived back to work. Either something happened in prison or something happened in Bucharest she thought to herself. One of the lads approached the pair (or more like swayed towards the pair) and leant between the them placing his hands on the bar.

"Eh sweetheart, fancy a drink?" he directed towards Connie who lifted her gaze as he came between Rita and herself. She began to shuffle nervously on her stool and noticed as she went to pick up the glass in front of her that her hands were shaking almost uncontrollably.

"No thank you." she replied quietly moving her hands away from the glass in front of her and placing her hands on her lap in order to disguise her discomfort.

"Ohhh come on" he said leaning closer to her. Although he was still a fair distance from her she could smell the alcohol on his breath which made her want to vomit. With the urge to be sick quickly building up Connie rose from her seat and began to walk away only for an outstretched hand to stop her by grabbing her arm. She was like a rabbit caught in headlights, she didn't know what to do or what to say all she did was stare at the man wide eyed and body shaking.

"Hey, hands off jerk!" Rita shouted snatching away his hand and stepping between him and the Clinical Lead. The man began to square up to Rita who towered above her but she remained unmoved and face of stone. Connie placed a shaking hand on Rita's shoulder, Rita noticed the shaking of the the Clinical Leads hand but this wasn't the time to ask questions.

"Let's go, we don't need any trouble." Connie whispered into Rita's ear with her eyes still glued onto the man that was in front of her. It was then that the rest of their colleagues sprang into action with Max, Ethan and Cal coming over to the two that seemed to be being bothered by the drunken rabble.

"Everything ok?" Cal asked Connie who didn't seem capable of answering, she wasn't ok but she didn't want to admit that. If she did then they'd want to know why, then she'd have to tell them everything that had happened which she was not prepared to do.

"I think your just about to leave aren't you boys." the bartender stated noticing that the situation could escalate into a full blown bar fight in a matter of seconds.

"We just want to have a bit of fun" One of the guys at the bar declared slurring whilst talking. "Come on lads this bar's shit anyway." one of the men said who Connie had heard being called Gavin earlier. "Don't think we'll get the chance to tap that anyway" he said indicating to Connie who remained behind Rita. "Think this small one has a thing for her the way she's kicking off, they must be both lesbians." with that last statement the group began to disperse out of the pub and onto their next drunken venture leaving a trail of overturned chairs as they passed.

"You both ok?" Ethan asked face full of concern, both women nodded and sat back on the bar stools they'd been occupying before.

"They were off their face and it's only 8pm." Max stated "I thought you were going to seriously kick ass then Rita." he added with a chuckle trying to break the awkward silence that had taken over the pub.

"Always the joker." Lilly stated from her place further along the bar. Both her, Robyn and Lofty had moved together during the confrontation and were ready to intervene if the situation unfolded into something much worse but thankfully they were not required and had resumed drinking their drinks.

"I hate people like that." Rita announced anger still apparent on her face. "They think they can talk like that to women and get away with it." She said looking at Connie who remained in a trance like state. "Are you sure your ok?" Rita asked after a few moments of calming herself down. Connie had said and done absolutely nothing when that man approached her which Rita was extremely confused about.

"Yeah I'm fine." Connie replied shrugging her shoulder and putting on a confident smile.

"Anyway we'll let you get back to your drinks." Ethan said sensing that the men were now not needed.

"Thanks guys." Rita said as they wandered off. "So, what was all that about?" Rita asked once they were out of earshot again. "You looked petrified." she stated with a sympathetic look.

"Not now Rita." Connie snapped back as she rubbed her forehead which was being to get tense. "I think I should be getting home, it's been a rather long day."

"Hey I have one more question left." Rita protested making a small smile creep up on Connie's face. "What's caused this change in you? You used to be so confident, hell people used to call you a ball breaker and now... something is different and I can't quite put my finger on it." Rita placed a hand on Connie's leg which made her flinch at the first sign of the touch. Connie noticed Rita's frown at her reaction of the touch and knew that she was catching onto something so she did what she knew best, she hastily got up from her stool, said a quick goodbye and walked as fast as she could out of the pub. Luckily when she exited the pub a taxi was making it's way past, she flagged it down and made to get in just as she closed the door the other door opened and in jumped Rita.

"Rita, what are you doing?" Connie asked surprised at the sudden appearance of the blonde nurse she hadn't heard her running after her.

"You didn't answer my question and you have one question left." Rita stated "So where are we going?" she asked innocently, she certainly wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"45 Compton Park please." Connie instructed to the taxi driver before placing her seatbelt on and looking directly out of the window. Rita took this as a sign that she didn't particualry want to talk right now so she left it and stared out of her window. They were minutes away from their destination and all Rita could see was mansion after mansion. All the houses on the street had long windy drives that were blocked off by towering electric gates.

"You live on here?!" Rita exclaimed looking over at the Clinical Lead who continued to stare out of the window.

"I do indeed." Connie replied not really considering where she lived very special. She'd had some nice houses in the past but this wasn't one of her favourites. This was the house that both her and her Gracie used to live in but it had no real memories. Her old house which was much smaller than this one was her favourite, it was where Grace learnt how to ride her bike and it was the house that they spent so much time baking together in. This house was just a house to Connie she didn't think much of it although people admired it. The taxi pulled up outside of Connie's gates it was much more extravagant than Rita had ever imagined in fact it was probably the best looking house on the street. As Connie paid the taxi fare Rita walked up to the gates and placed her hands on the bars.

"It's so pretty!" Rita shouted back to the Clinical Lead who simply gave her a small smile.

"I'd stand back." Connie stated. "The gates open outwards." Rita did as the Clinical lead said she stood next to the taller women as she pressed a button that was on her keys. Upon pressing the button the gates began to open slowly allowing the pair to walk up the long drive that Connie's motorcycle occupied. At both sides of the drive were huge patches of a beautifully landscaped garden and colourful displays of flower beds. The house itself was an old build which was apparent from the dark colour of the brick work. The feature that stuck out the most to Rita was the huge front door or rather the two front doors which looked like they were made of oak.

"This house is beautiful Connie." Rita said as Connie opened one of the front doors and took her high heels off. Rita followed suit taking off her own shoes and placing them neatly next to Connie's heels.

"Thank you. Would you like a drink?" Connie asked noting that Rita was stood staring at the inside of her house in amazement. The inside of the house was as beautiful if not more so than the outside. The inside was much more modern than the outside with shiny black tiles on the floor and a winding glass staircase in the front of them leading upstairs. 'I wonder if she had a designing in to do this or whether she did it.' Rita thought to herself before turning to answer Connie.

"Ermm.. yes please." Rita answered looking from Connie to the pictures that hung on her wall in the entrance. She noticed a few pictures of who she presumed was her dad and mother and then there were pictures of Grace. There was one man in one of the pictures with both Connie and Grace, all three of them were sat on a wall eating ice cream's overlooking what looked like a lake. They all looked so happy, Rita thought to herself she'd never seen Connie smile like that from her starting in the ED.

"That's Sam." Connie stated with a smile noticing the picture that Rita was looking at.

"Sorry." Rita stated quickly averting her gaze.

"That's ok. We were all happy then, we have some good memories the three of us." There was a short pause as Connie joined Rita in looking at the pictures, she explained where she was when the pictures were taken and how long ago it was.

"So that drink, follow me." Connie turned and walked into the kitchen, she pulled out a stool for Rita to sit on and made her way to the kettle. "Tea? Coffee? Or a cold drink?" Connie asked.

"Erm, Tea please." Connie boiled the kettle and within minutes placed a hot cup of tea in front of Rita. Connie pulled up a stool and sat next to the nurse.

"So that question?" Rita asked with a nervous tone which she'd tried to hide but failed. Connie knew she had no way out of this, the two of them had begun to bond and she could potentially see them becoming friends but she knew if Rita knew she had been raped in prison then that could come to an end. Rita would feel an overwhelming amount of guilt she knew that.

"That question." Connie pondered trying to put off the inevitable answer. Rita looked at her expectantly and tapped her fingers away nervously on the table top of the kitchen surface. "I'm pregnant Rita." Connie stated placing her cup of tea on the surface. Rita almost spat the tea she had in her mouth all over Connie. She looked up and down Connie's body looking for a sign that she was indeed pregnant. "I'm not far along." Connie confirmed noticing Rita's darting eyes.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Rita shouted excitedly before jumping up and embracing Connie into a hug. At first Connie felt uncomfortable but soon she relaxed into the blondes warm embrace. "Who's the daddy?" Rita asked still beaming at the woman in front of her.

"Oh you don't know him." Connie answered hiding away behind her cup of tea.

"Is that why you were sick earlier today? Oh thank god I didn't cause that!" Rita stated relieved. Connie smiled at the nurse she wasn't really sure what reaction she was expecting but she was happy that Rita was excited for her.

"Yes that's why I was sick. I only found out that I was pregnant today so it's all coming as a bit of a shock to me that perhaps why I've been slightly on edge." she was disgusted with herself for using her baby as an excuse to her change in behaviour but she couldn't have Rita knowing what had happened so this was the only thing she could think of in order to deter Rita from the truth.

"Oh wow, I'm not surprised. Your going to be a mum again. I'm so glad we've put all our trouble behind us Connie." Rita was beaming she never thought she'd see the day when she'd be sat in Connie's house, in Connie's kitchen drinking tea and having a personal conversation with the person who she had once hated.

"I'm glad too Rita." Connie replied smiling over to the blonde. Her attention was drawn to the clock, it had turned 10pm and the pair were to be at work for 6am the following morning. Rita followed the Clinical Leads gaze.

"I better be off then." she stated rising from her stool. Connie frowned and rose from her stool standing next to Rita.

"It's a bit late to be getting a taxi" Connie stated picking up the two empty cups of tea and moving to place them in the dishwasher. "You can stay in Grace's old room." she called over to Rita as she set the dishwasher going.

"Oh I couldn't do that." Rita said feeling a bit uncomfortable about the idea of sleeping in Grace's room.

"I'd give you one of the guest rooms but they're all clogged up with boxes that I've not managed to unpack yet. I want you to stay Rita it's the least I can do after how you've cheered me up today." Connie moved back over to the head nurse. "Please." she said raising her eyebrows and giving Rita her equivalent of puppy dog eyes.

"Ok ok." Rita said giving in. "But I pay for the taxi to work tomorrow and breakfast!" she stated. Connie always loved a good deal and this was one of them.

"You've got yourself a deal Rita Freeman."

The pair made their way upstairs, Connie showed Rita where Grace's room was and made sure she was settled in before saying her good-nights and making her way to her own room. As soon as Connie's head hit the pillow she soon drifted off to sleep which she had been struggling to do as of late. Maybe it was the thought of having company and not being so lonely or maybe it was the excitement of having a new friendship that she knew was only going to get stronger and stronger but for now she was going to have the best sleep she'd had in weeks. In the room down the hall Rita lay in bed looking around the room that her new friends daughter had once occupied. There were many pictures on the wall of Grace and her mother enjoying days out and holidays. Tomorrow and onwards were going to be better Rita thought to herself and she'd make sure that Connie got the support that she needed given that she was once again going to be a single parent.

'I wonder who the dad is?' Rita thought to herself thinking about all the possibilities even though Connie said it wasn't someone that she knew. With that last thought Rita drifted off to sleep knowing that the work atmosphere the next day wouldn't be the tense atmosphere it had been before.


	11. Chapter 11

**A few of you suggested skipping ahead a few months so that's what I've done (suggestions are always taken on board) I hope you enjoy this as I did have a few glasses of wine whilst writing lol**

* * *

Connie was now exactly thirteen weeks pregnant and still nobody knew apart from Rita and Charlie who she had both sworn to secrecy. Both Rita and Charlie had been a god sent from the moment she told them about her pregnancy, the pair had made sure that Connie didn't overwork herself and made sure that she was doing more paperwork than treating patients which was a task in itself. Connie had certainly improved around others over the past eleven weeks after talking about her rape to her therapist. Connie was now able to treat both male and female patients which was a massive step in the right direction. She still hadn't gotten over her jumpiness but it had certainly improved over time. Charlie had been pestering her to press charges against her attacker numerous times over the past few months but he'd given in after a while knowing that reminding her wasn't aiding her recovery. Charlie had certainly been her rock and today she was going to need him even more so. It was Connie's first scan and she couldn't have been more nervous. The night before she had been tossing and turning thinking about all the horrible things that she could possibly think of. What if the baby has a condition due to her being older, what if she doesn't love it when she sees it and what if she could only think about him during her scan? These were the questions she was reeling off to Charlie as he drove her into the hospital car park. He'd been her chauffeur to and from hospital since finding out about her pregnancy he wasn't going to have her riding a motorcycle in her condition. Connie still had a shift to work before the scan and it was probably going to be a long one.

"Take it easy today Connie." Charlie ordered noting Connie turn her lip up at him. "I mean it." he stated more authoritatively putting his hand on her shoulder. She placed the doughnuts that they'd picked up on the way onto the dashboard of the car and licked her fingers making sure every last bit of sugar and chocolate was consumed. She'd had this craving when she worked on Darwin and was pregnant with Grace, this recurrence warmed her up inside noting the familiar sensation.

"Ok ok. I'll be office bound until my appointment." Connie replied with a hint of annoyance but with a smile on her face. She turned and looked at him seriously. "You don't have to come if your busy you know. Don't feel that your obliged." Connie looked at him trying to mask her fear of him agreeing and having to go on her own. Charlie huffed at her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, now lets go you've got some paper work to catch up on."

The pair made their way through the hospital entrance and Connie darted straight to her office whilst Charlie made his way to the nurses station. Connie had made a point of avoiding a lot of people due to her waistline increase. She didn't want anyone to know yet and with her wearing a long baggy top and sitting behind her desk all day it was difficult to tell that she'd put weight on at all. Her face however was a different story her prominent cheek bones were slowly fading away only to be replaced by chubbier cheeks which made it even more difficult to mask her situation. She therefore opted to dim the lights in the office making it harder for people to actually make out her features, when people asked she told them that it was to prevent her migraines. The first thing Connie did when sitting down on her chair which had been padded no end by Charlie (who was trying to make her as comfortable as possible) was to check her emails to see if Grace had sent her some more lovely photos. Instead when looking she noticed an email from Sam. It read;

Connie,

I know it's been a while since we last talked but I do have something to tell you. I think that this conversation is better to be done by phone or Skype rather than email. It's nothing bad so don't start worrying. Let me know when the best time to catch you is.

Speak soon,

Sam

P.S, Grace sends loads of kisses and cuddles.

"Hmm.. I wonder what that's about..." Connie pondered out loud. She was about to reply when a knock on the door interrupted her. "Come in." she called. Zoe entered the office looking rather tired and irritated.

"Sorry to disturb you Connie but were overrun out there. We need you." Zoe hadn't fully entered the office but rather lingered in the doorway holding the door open. Connie rubbed her eyes and rose from her chair swaying slightly from her rising too quickly.

"I'll be out in a minute." Connie stated grabbing her stethoscope and placing it around her neck. It had been a quiet week in the ED and she had been yet to treat a patient and be out on the hospital floor which had worked in her favour as she had been rather tired as of late. Connie closed her office door behind her and caught Charlie staring at her in disapproval. She shrugged her shoulders to indicate that she had no choice and made her way to resus.

"What have we got?" She asked when entering the room.

"This is Lyle Chambers, 18 years old. He was a passenger in a vehicle that crashed, he's got a deep laceration to the left arm and he thinks that he hit his head." Tess recited. Over on the other side of the room was Zoe and Charlie working on his mother who had been driving the car and that had caused the collision.

"Okay Lyle my name is Mrs Beauchamp I'm going to be looking after you." Everybody admired and noted how Connie changed when she was treating a younger patient, her bedside manner improved drastically and her voice softened as if she was speaking to her own child. "I'm going to check your chest first and then I'll take a look at your arm okay?" Connie lifted his top after he nodded his head in agreement and pressed softly feeling for any abnormalities. "Ok that's fine a bit of bruising but nothing to be worried about." She moved over to his arm and removed the bandages that the paramedics had used to stem the bleeding. Upon removing the bandages the wound began to bleed out. "Ok lets get some bloods in here, while I begin suturing." Connie instructed to Tess who moved to complete her instructions straight away. Connie pulled up a stool next to the bed and sat down feeling herself begin to get nauseous. She sutured the wound sitting on the chair which no one really paid much attention to, they were all focused on the job at hand. Tess had hooked the boy up to the blood "Ok, I think were done here. How are you feeling now Lyle?" Connie asked rising from her stool, she tucked the stool out of the way.

"My head hurts." he answered quickly.

"Ok, lets get him up for a head CT please." Connie indicated to the Lofty who had just entered the room. The boy was wheeled out promptly just as both Zoe and Charlie finished with their patient.

"Do we know if were getting any more casualties in?" Connie asked Zoe.

"I'm not sure still waiting to hear from Dixie, the rest of those trapped might be redirected to ."

"Ok well keep me informed." Connie stated walking out of the room and back towards her office. A sudden wave of dizziness came over her making her slow down and lean her back against the nearest wall, fortunately or unfortunately for her (however you want to put it) Charlie and Zoe had not been far behind her and noticed her sudden change in pace.

"Connie!" Charlie shouted running the rest of the distance that was between them. This caught the attention of the rest of the staff which was a large quantity due to them collecting results for patients.

"Are you ok?" Zoe asked as she caught up with Charlie who was now at Connie side.

"I'll be fine." Connie snapped quicker and sharper than she intended. Connie was now bent over, her hand rubbing her sore and tired eyes. "It'll pass." she stated but this time a little softer than her last words.

"Connie, there's obviously something wrong you've been in your office most of the week and hardly said a word to any of us." Zoe said quietly looking around at those that looked on in concern. Rita had now joined the group of onlooking her face full of sympathy.

"They're going to find out eventually." Charlie whispered into her ear. Zoe flashed him a surprised and puzzled look she hated being in the dark about things and hated blatant secrets being kept especially when it effected the department. Connie looked up at him and let out a deep sigh, she knew this time would come eventually but she'd hoped it wouldn't be too soon. At least she could do what she wanted after she told them and wear what she wanted, she thought to herself. She slowly rose from her hunched over position but remained with her back against the wall.

"Listen everyone I appreciate the concern I really do..." she paused noting that patients were also staring and watching the scene unfold. "but this isn't the time or the place to be stood around chatting we have a work to do and care to provide." Connie moved away from Charlie who looked at her in disappointment. He knew she was worried about their reactions and gossip but it would be much easier for all of them if she just told them all and got it out in the open.

"We need to know what's happening though Connie. No offence but you look knackered and were taking on all the work whilst you sit in your dingy office." stated Zoe who had moved back and joined the rest of her colleagues who were standing at the nurses station cringing at what Zoe had just said. Connie gave a small laugh and smile at the comment much to the surprise of everyone else, they expected a 'mind your own business'' comment or 'it's nothing to do with you'.

"Trust me I am knackered and much more." she stated looking directly at Rita who knew that she'd had trouble sleeping lately due to her morning sickness. During Connie's weekend off she'd been bed bound and had to rely on Rita to bring her shopping and provide her light meals that she could keep down. Rita smiled but it soon disappeared when she began to speak. This was not going to go down well with the clinical lead.

"Mrs Beauchamp will hold a meeting at the end of our shifts in the staff room. It's not a mandatory meeting so feel to not attend but if your interested in finding out what is happening then be there on the dot." Rita announced catching Connie unawares.

"You know?" Zoe asked amazed that she of all people knew what was going on with Connie. She knew they'd become pally but Connie never confided in anyone other than Charlie.

"Ok everyone back to work!" Connie barked out glaring at Rita before pushing past Charlie and retreating into her office. Rita ignored Zoe's question and followed Connie into her office locking the door behind her.

"I know you think I was out of order by announcing a meeting but you need to tell them! You can't keep it secret for much longer, look at you!" Rita protested pointing at Connie's belly.

"Oh so your saying I'm fat now?!" Connie shouted with a shocked look on her face. Rita obviously didn't mean that but her hormones were all over the place and Connie was gunning for an argument. "First you force a meeting on me in which I have to announce my personal business and then you call me fat! I thought we were meant to be friends now, friends don't dish out insults!"

"Connie you need to calm down, you know I didn't mean that you look fat." Rita walked over to Connie so that she was stood in front of her. "You need to tell them." she said going to put her hands on Connie's arms to encourage her, however Connie stormed away to the opposite side of the room and plonked herself down on her sofa dramatically.

"I don't need to tell them anything." Connie stated sounding like a sulking child. If Rita wasn't so concerned she'd laugh at this tone but she decided that that would only make things worse.

"You do." Rita countered, slowly placing herself next to Connie on the sofa. "I know your scared." Connie huffed at this comment. "You can put on this act but you know I'm right. No one is going to judge you, I can guarantee that." Connie looked into Rita eyes it was only at this point that Rita saw the fear there and the tears that were flowing door her cheeks.

"It's the hormones." Connie announced wiping them away quickly. "Ok." she said after a few seconds pause. "I'll tell them later."

"Good" Rita said.

"Now get back to work." Connie said with a smile. It was definitely the hormones, Rita thought to herself confused by the sudden change in behaviour. Rita left the clinical leads office and got back to discharging a patient that she should have done before the whole situation kicked off leaving Connie in her office pondering how she was going to approach her staff members later on that day and leaving her to her thoughts about her scan that was only a few hours away.

* * *

**Ok, so we have the scan and the announcement of the pregnancy coming up next, followed by a phone call to Sam in the chapter after that! Thanks for reading I love reading all of your comments about this story so don't forget to leave one :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this one has taken a while guys but I got a promotion at work and that has been my main focus. But I'm back now and hopefully I'll get back to updating on a weekly basis!**

* * *

The paperwork Connie had been tackling was almost complete, she'd managed to stay away from treating patients most of the day which helped her complete it faster than what she would normally do. Although she had completed it quickly time had gone ever so slowly, Connie had been clock watching from the moment Rita left her office two hours ago which hadn't helped time pass any quicker. Her anticipation of her scan was getting stronger and stronger and she was beginning to feel the effect on her body, her forehead and palms were rather sweatier than normal and the butterflies in her stomach were doing loops. "Only fifteen minutes to go." Connie said to herself out loud. She placed the report she was working on down on her desk and rubbed her face with her hands in order to wake herself up a bit. Charlie entered her office without knocking and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Didn't want to get collared by another patient before your scan." he said to her whilst she greeted him with a smile. "Are you ready?" He asked excitedly and sat down on the sofa away from her desk.

"I don't think I've ever felt so nervous." Connie replied with a nervous laugh "But yes, I am excited." she stated smiling at him.

"Being pregnant suits you you know. You've certainly got that glow that everyone talks about. What are you going to say to the rest of the team later on?"

"You mean I'm nicer when I'm pregnant" she snorted back but with humour. " I haven't given it much thought to be honest, I suppose I'll just have to tell them the truth and get all the gossiping and judging over and done with." At the last part Connie's smile dropped from her face. She didn't think that the team would have any malice towards her but she was worried about the reaction that she would receive. Charlie noticed this change in emotion and got up from where he was sat and perched at her side. He placed a soothing hand on her thigh.

"You know they wouldn't judge you Connie" he stated looking into her fearful eyes. "These things happen. Who cares if the father isn't in the picture, you'll give this new baby all the love it needs I'm sure of it and I'm sure every single person out there" he said pointing out the door "will give you all the support that you need. We're a family Connie and we look after our own even if that person isn't used to being looked out for." A single tear trickled down Connie's cheek, for the first time in a long time she felt loved and knew that people were looking out for her. She quickly swiped the tear away and and stroked Charlie's cheek "Thank you Charlie you have no idea how much that means to me." Charlie smiled and stood up slowly rubbing the back of his legs as he rose, he was certainly getting too old to be perching on his knees like that. He held a hand out to her for her to take and rise from her own chair.

"Lets go meet your baby." He said.

The pair sat in reception of the maternity ward waiting for Connie's name to be called. Charlie sat next to Connie reading a newspaper whilst she sat nervously twiddling her thumbs together on her knees when the vibration of her phone caught her attention. She looked at the name that appeared on her iphone notification wall.

"Rita..." she said out loud puzzled and surprised by the nurse texting her. Although she and Rita had grown closer they didn't text each other they simply rang one another or spoke in person.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked looking up from his newspaper.

"Oh just a text from Rita" She replied indicating for Charlie to return to his newspaper. She tapped on Rita's name and read the text that she had received from the nurse it read;

_Connie, I hope you don't mind me texting you but I just wanted to wish you the best of luck. Come and find me as soon as you get back to the ED, I'd love to see the scan photo (if that's ok with you of course!) _ _see you soon, Rita._

'Charlie was right' Connie thought to herself looking over at the older nurse who was still sat next to her reading a newspaper (which much have been two weeks old) even the person that she was enemies with not so long ago was looking out for her and even excited about her situation. The call of her name brought her out of her thoughts.

"Over here Mrs Beauchamp." A midwife called pointing at a room that was close by. The three of them entered the small room in which a bed was situated in the middle and a monitor at the side.

"Is this your first Connie? Can I call you Connie?" The nurse asked ushering Connie onto the bed and pointing at a chair close by for Charlie to sit on.

"My second and yes that's fine." Connie answered with a smile.

"Ahh great my names Jill and I'll be your midwife. And who is this gentleman that's accompanied you today?"

"Oh this is Charlie he's a good friend of mine." Charlie didn't say a word but gave the midwife and small awkward wave which amused Connie.

"So with this being your second child do you know the process?" The midwife beamed. 'They always seem so happy and bubbly' Connie thought to herself. It kind of irritated her in a way in fact happy people always seemed to irritate her she was just that kind of person.

"Well it's been eight years since my Gracie was born so I don't really remember much of it and I'm sure things will have changed slightly since then."

"That's no problem Connie I'm sure things will become familiar as we follow your pregnancy. Could you sit back and lift your top for me please?" The midwife instructed, Connie complied and lay back making herself as comfortable as possible. "Now you'll remember this part, I'm just going to apply some gel and then I'll carry out the ultra sound. How many copies would you like?" The midwife asked.

"Just the one please." Connie answered not needing another copy to give to the father of the child. The midwife placed the ultra sound on Connie's stomach and started to move it around to find the baby and the heartbeat.

"There we go." The midwife said point to a little speck on the screen. Connie looked at the screen full of emotion and happiness. Charlie sat on the edge of his seat smiling at the image on the screen, it had been a while since he'd been to one of these, in fact it was probably when he was having Louis.

"Wow." Connie stated lost for words, which was a rarity in its own. "That's my baby." she stated in disbelief. "This is really happening." she said looking over at Charlie who simply nodded and smiled back.

"Everything is looking great." The midwife stated smiling at the exchange that was happening between the pair in front of her. "I'll get this scan printed off for you and then all I need to do it take some bloods."

"Thank you Jill." Connie answered wiping the gel from her stomach and then pulling her top back down. The midwife carried out the blood test quickly and took a few details from Connie about how her first pregnancy went and some personal details regarding how she felt and whether she had people around her to help. Connie had told the midwife that the father wasn't in the picture but that she was surrounded by friends that would help her and support her if need be. Connie had also informed the midwife of the complications that she had when giving birth to Grace but was informed that the complications were most likely a result of the shock that she had received from the paddles that she had used earlier that day she went into labour. The trio bid their goodbyes and Charlie and Connie headed back to the ED with Connie staring at her scan photo the whole way not caring who saw her with it in her hands.

"What time is it?" Connie asked Charlie as they reached the main doors to the ED.

"It's 8pm, they'll all be waiting in the staff room for you it's the end of their shift." Charlie looked at her sympathetically seeing change from being happy about seeing her baby for the first time to being nervous.

"Let's get this over and done with then shall we." Connie stated striding towards the staff room. If she didn't do it now then she'd bottle it completely and if she thought too much about what she was going to say then she'd get all of her words jumbled up. It was just best to get it over and done with. To Connie surprise everyone was waiting in the the small staff room, she'd never seen so many people in the room at once. Many of them had acquired chairs and were sitting down next to one another. Upon entering the room it fell silent all eyes were on her. In normal situations this wouldn't have been a problem she was used to talking and lecturing to large groups of people, but this was different, this was about a personal matter that she was only going to tell them half the story of. Charlie joined the group and sat next to Tess who'd saved him a chair to sit on. This left Connie stood in front of her team who awaited her to give them the news that they'd stayed at the end of their shift for.

"Thank you everyone for being here." Connie stated. "It honestly means a lot that you'd give up your own time to find out what has been going on." she wasn't the sentimental type but it had struck a cord in her that these people were here to find out what was wrong with her. "Now I know a few of you have noticed that I've been a little off recently and I just want you to all know that it's nothing to worry about, in fact it's actually good news." she didn't realise it but she was actually smiling whilst talking to her team, talking about her baby made her happy.

"Well?" Zoe asked in suspense waiting for Connie to continue. Connie exhaled a deep breath and let the words just fall from her tongue.

"I'm pregnant." she said flattening her baggy top onto her belly to reveal a small bump that was slowly forming. Looks of disbelief mixed with happiness spread across the faces of those that were in the room bar of course Rita and Charlie who already knew.

"Did I just hear you say that your pregnant?" Zoe asked confused and trying to take in the information that had been given to her.

"Yes Zoe and before any of you say anything yes I know I'm pushing it with my age but this is a new start for me." Connie's defensiveness was coming out mainly due to her not really knowing what people were thinking.

"No one's thinking that Connie. I just didn't know you were seeing anyone." Zoe stated approaching Connie. Before Connie knew it Zoe had taken her into a warm hug and giving her congratulations. "Thank god it's nothing serious. I was beginning to think that you had an illness you were hiding from us. This is so exciting! Congratulations!" A wide smile had appeared on everyone's faces and Connie was receiving hugs left right and centre. A picture of her scan was being passed around the room after Connie had let Rita have the first glimpse that she had promised her this was accompanied by a number of sweet 'awws' coming from her team. A loud knock at the door paused the movement in the room and the image of the towering Henrik Hanssen paused the chatter that had filled the staff room.

"An unscheduled meeting Mrs Beauchamp?" Hanssen asked looking about the room for an answer as to what this little get together was about. It was then that he spotted the piece of paper in Lofty's hand who quickly put it behind his back.

"Just a little get together." Connie answered innocently. She hadn't even thought about telling Hanssen yet, she wasn't sure how he'd take it given that she'd only just come back from being in prison. The tower man approached Lofty and put out his hand after a few seconds of the Lofty receiving a deathly stare he gave in a handed over the scan to Hanssen. Lofty looked over to Connie apologetically and received and warm small smile back. Everyone stared at Hanssen who studied the scan carefully. Connie felt as though Hanssen had been staring at the scan for hours before he looked up at her.

"This has your name on it Mrs Beauchamp." He stated matter of factly pointing at the name Constance Beauchamp at the top of the scan photo.

"It does your right." she answered simply.

"Well." he said moving over to Connie and placing the scan into her hand. "Congratulations." he said smiling (which was a rarity) "We will schedule a meeting to discuss your maternity and work load?" he asked.

"Ermm.. yes of course. Thank you." Connie replied slightly taken aback.

"Ok. I'll send an email your way when I have some free space." Hanssen said.

After Hannsen left the conversations started back up and Connie said her goodbyes. It had been a long day for her given that she had been anxious for most of it. Charlie offered to drive her home, he made sure that she had something to eat before he left. After he'd gone Connie went straight upstairs and got into her warm king sized bed. She went to sleep knowing that one of her secrets were out and the other was still secure. At least the secret that everyone knew was one that would spread happiness and that thought was the thought that gave her the best nights sleep she'd had in quite some time.

* * *

**I didn't particularly like this chapter very much but I needed to get Connie's pregnancy out in the open in order to tackle the main story of her being raped. Like I said in the last chapter the next chapter will involve Sam's phone call but the funny thing is that I cant actually remember what I was going to make the phone call about! So in the reviews if you want to throw some ideas my way I'd appreciate it, I can't for the life of me remember! Anyway next update will be soon... hopefully ;)**


End file.
